


Just One Dance

by ScarletPrincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: The whole federation praised the Princess for her beauty and her charm, but it was her smile that had captivated Shiro. When she smiled light radiated from within, brighter than a thousand suns, and her tinkling laugh would warm even the deepest corners of the known universe.





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoknRollPumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoknRollPumpkin/gifts).



> I took some liberties (a lot) with this story and its setting. It's definitely not canon compliant... King Alfor is alive and non of the events leading to Voltron (the show) have occured. I'd say the Federation I'm talking about would be very Star Trek like (so in that setting The Galra Empire would be Klingons?). Anyway... on to the story.

The whole federation praised the Princess for her beauty and her charm, but it was her smile that had captivated Shiro. When she smiled light radiated from within, brighter than a thousand suns, and her tinkling laugh would warm even the deepest corners of the known universe. 

He knew her like everyone did: the brave Princess of Altea, daughter of the great King Alfor, next in line for the throne. She was beautiful and smart, kind and considerate, and everything a princess owed to be. But she was also so much more and Shiro couldn’t help but feel a connection between them, an intimate bond only he knew about. And so he would often find himself searching for her silhouette when he was at the palace or at the various social events they were both required to attend. He would observe her there, how she would flutter around from guest to guest; always with the right word and a kind gesture. Ever so eager to attend to everyone’s need. But behind every polite smile, every curtsy, Shiro could also perceive a fire that made her eyes sparkle. And it was that untamed passion that had him bewitched. 

It wasn’t until he was officially named Black Paladin that he actually met the Princess. Her father was reviewing the troops, ending his visit at the Voltron Team quarters. She had accompanied him of course, for one day she would take her father’s place on the throne. She was right there, only a few meters away, frighteningly close and Shiro couldn’t help but stare at her as she exchanged a few words with every member – a joke with Lance, a slight nod with Keith – until, finally, her eyes landed on him. 

*** 

Upon meeting his eyes, it seemed as if every sound around her had been muted. She immediately felt he was different and her polite smile fell from her face as her eyes widened to capture his image. For a few seconds, time suspended its course as she let herself get lost in the dark grey of his eyes. She had never met him before yet she felt an immediate closeness between her and the leader of the Paladin. 

“Princess”, he stammered with a slight bow, “I’m captain Takeshi Shirogane, it’s an honor to meet you”.

“Likewise captain”, she replied with a faint blush. 

Before another word could be exchanged, the King had to leave, his schedule busy as always, and the Princess followed, but not before sparing one last look to the captain’s handsome figure. 

*** 

That same night there was to be a ball to celebrate Allura’s birthday. She was no fool though and knew the ball was as much a celebration as it was an opportunity for many influential people to introduce their eligible sons to her. Arranged marriage was a thing of the past but still, she was expected to choose the 'appropriate' partner. 

As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she thought of the night that was to come. Soon, guests would start pouring in, and she’d find herself exchanging small talks and empty words with strangers whose names and faces she only remembered from a list. She loved Altea and her people, but sometimes it dawned on her that the Princess would always come before the girl. Sometimes she dreamed of a different life, away from the court and its politics where she could be free to just be Allura. 

Without really knowing why, the captain’s face came back to her: how he had looked strong and kind, how she would love to lose herself in his warm embrace… It was _cliché_ perhaps, to think that something had happened between them, but she couldn’t deny she was flustered. The captain had caught her eye like no one before and she had found herself thinking about him quite often that afternoon. She had even asked Coran about him, claiming it was important to know the leader of the Paladins of Voltron. And it was, but her motivation had been more personal. 

He had felt so familiar, like someone she’d known all her life, and she found herself hoping that he’d come tonight. And that maybe… maybe he’d ask her to dance. 

“Princess, the ball will start soon. Your father has requested that you join him in his study.” 

Coran was at her door, standing tall and proud in his ceremonial outfit, his moustache brushed to perfection like always. Allura’s reflection acquiesced with a nod, then she checked herself one more time before following the royal advisor to her father’s office. 

*** 

King Alfor’s private study was nothing like his ceremonial office. Where the latter was vast, with large windows and empty spaces, the former was tiny and comfortable. Rows of books covered every wall but the one occupied by the late Queen’s portrait. 

Allura was still very young when her mother passed away but she remembered her smile and her warmth. Her father often told her she was just like her, yet she found that hard to believe. She had her features maybe, but her mother was beautiful and smart, confident and kind… she had been the perfect leader, respected by their allies and loved by their people, whereas Allura was but a lost girl trying to do her best, always doubting herself. Would she be a good leader? A good queen? 

“Allura, are you alright my child? You seem… distant?”

“I am fine father, thank you.” 

The King knew his daughter all too well not to see the anxiety in her blue eyes. He walked towards the princess and placed a reassuring hand on her left cheek. 

“I know this is asking much of you,” the King started, “you’re still so young and already so burdened.”

“I am truly fine Father. I’m just… overwhelmed. Maybe I just need some fresh air.”

“Very well. Don’t be too long though, we can’t have you be late at your own party.” 

Allura smiled fondly at her father and step away and towards the door. 

“What was it that mother used to say? ‘A Princess is never late. Everyone else is simply… early’!” 

*** 

Shiro usually hated those frivolities. He wasn’t a good dancer nor was he very good with small talk: he was a soldier, a leader, but not a politician. He knew how to listen to his team and guide them; he knew how make it out of an asteroid field alive but he did not know how to navigate the sea of political intrigues and half-truths. So it was no surprise when he found himself strolling in the palace gardens and inside the maze. He wasn’t trying to get out, nor to get lost and simply let his feet guide him to the labyrinth center, where a small gazebo offered shelter to the occasional wanderer. To his surprise, there was already someone under the pavilion and it was only when she turned around that he realized it was the Princess. 

*** 

“Captain…” 

The word hung in the night air, as much a question as it was a statement.  
There he was in front of her, the man who had occupied her mind all afternoon. They stared at each other like they had earlier that day, content to simply be together. And then softly, naturally, she extended her hand towards him, her eyes filled with hope, and asked: 

“Would you like to dance?” 

*** 

In the calm of the garden, Allura and Siro danced to the sound of their beating hearts. Soon she’d have to join the party and be the Princess everyone expected her to be. But for now she was just Allura, a 19 year old girl dancing under the stars with the boy she liked.


End file.
